Kind of a Given
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Caroline has just found out about her mother's situation. Bonnie has recently come back. Stefan is still being shunned by Caroline and one day might just unleash some things. A very simple, very sweet version of how Steroline could have come about. (I wrote this before the break, the exact episode it was after is hazy to me.) (Steroline/Bamon get together) (Drunkenness) (One-Shot)


Caroline jerked her jaw out just a bit more and decided on her answer. The tablet in her hand was the only light in the dorm room and she had no complaints about that. Herself, the latest trivia game, and the occasional hot tea was enough for her. It kind of had to be. She got the answer right and mentally happy danced. Then mentally kicked herself.

Feet shuffling, keys dangling, awkward mumbles.

She was no longer alone.

Within seconds of realizing that there were newcomers down the hall, they were charging into her room. A quick glance up made her roll her eyes and continue her game. Firmly in her position, she tried to ignore Stefan's obvious stare. She could hear Bonnie drop her shopping bag down and Damon complain about why they couldn't keep it in the car. Bonnie retaliated with a not-so-subtle hint that it was his birthday present. Ever sense they got Bonnie back, she'd been spending more and more time with Damon. Leaving Elena out in the cold and Caroline observed how Damon didn't seem to notice. Elena was starting to mingle more with Tyler, the twins, Matt and her brother. And maybe that was a good thing.

Caroline had been this. Sitting around, going to class, eating, sleeping, and crying. Ever sense the news about her mother, the only thing to truly bring out a smile on her face was Bonnie's return. And then it was gone again, because Bonnie was gone again. Constantly away. The only time the three girls were together was at night. That wasn't even all of the time. Elena crashed at the Lockwood's the majority of the time. Caroline was okay with this. All of it, really. She just needed to get it through her thick head that her mother wouldn't be there soon and she had to figure out where that left her.

"Caroline," Bonnie's voice was her classic undermining tone, "Come to lunch with us."

The blonde allowed herself to look up; Damon leaning against the door frame with his arms cross, Bonnie a few feet in front of him trying to look less desperate, and Stefan standing at the end of her bed expressing obvious worry, "Uh, no thanks."

She made sure the usual raised eye brows and hair flip were noticeable.

"What else are you going to do, Dracula?" Damon butted in with his remarkable taste in humor.

"Har. Har."

Stefan rolled his eyes and bent down to Caroline's eye level, they were about a foot away from each other, "Will you guys go wait in the car for us?"

"Anything to get out of this situation," Damon held his hands up in surrender and dragged Bonnie out of the room with an arm around her shoulder.

Caroline watched the door for as long as she could.

"You need to get out of here," He was hurtfully aware of her denial of focusing on him, "Are you just going to coop yourself up for the rest of eternity?"

"If I see it fit."

"Caroline."

Her eyes met his and the dance was on, "Stefan."

"When was the last time you went to visit her?" The older vampire's concern was out to dry.

"Yesterday," Her voice broke.

"I must have missed you," Her eyes lit up at his confession, "I was there nearly all day."

"I don't. I can't stay there that long."

"Why?"

"Because how can I sit here and stay young and healthy and _stupid _while she just lays there? Her life is deprived to numbers on a calender and I've got billions more. And what am I supposed to do when she is gone? Where is my life going to go? It isn't fair. Why couldn't she die in the line of duty? Doing what she loves? Probably even more than me. I mean, Stefan, what am I supposed to do in this situation?" The tablet had found it's way behind her on the bed and somehow Stefan had grabbed hold of her hands.

He let out a long, unsteady breath, "Continue living. For her. I'm not asking you to forget her or to give up on her, life and anything else you can come up with. I just need you to get out of this room. I need you to be strong. I need you to be here and to let me in. _I need you_."

"How am I supposed to go out and ignore the problem over lunch, Stefan?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But I'll be there, if that counts. Bonnie will and let's just not talk about Damon right now."

Her smile was tiny but they both noticed.

"I hope I can help, Caroline."

The blue's of her eyes jumped around his features before a long exhale let her give in, "Where are we going to eat?"

"It's just between casual and dressy, if that's what you mean."

Caroline chuckled and gracefully got out of bed, "Of course it is. And do you honestly expect me to go anywhere looking like this?"

"You look great. You always do," Her dark leggings and Whitmore sweatshirt begged to differ.

Stretching, she joked, "It's kind of a given that you would say that."

"Why's that?" He stood now, eyebrows pushed together.

Caroline walked in front of him to get to the bathroom, "I'm your best friend."

Stefan gently held her in place by the elbow, "Does that statement work in both directions?"

"I don't know. But wasn't that enough?"

He nodded and let her get on.

...

Stefan let her heat keep him warm and the spark flying off of her smile give him meaning. Her petite hands were wrapped around his arm and he couldn't help but feel an accomplishment. Her bright pink mittens bounced off of his navy coat and his feet nearly stumbled over each other when she laughed. Of course, naturally neither one of them noticed this behavior.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this," Caroline's curls flew away with the wind as she tilted her head to the right, an easy view of Stefan.

He smiled, "Anytime."

"I needed this. A lot," Her blue floral blouse swooshed behind her and the sound of her black heels on the concrete seemed to vibrate with her good mood. Her skin-tight jeans taunted him.

Damon opened the passengers side door for Bonnie while suggesting, "I've seen enough strangers for the day. We're going back to our place for a bit."

Suddenly, a flock of police cars and ambulances sped down the road. Caroline followed them with her entire body and the grip she had on Stefan got to bone-crushing proportions. He quickly pulled her head back towards him with a finger on her jaw, "You with me?"

"Y-yeah," Her eyes were pure, "But I think I might be needing a drink."

"We've got that," Damon started the engine, "Get the hell in, already."

"Damon, seriously?" Bonnie swatted at his upper arm.

The pair hopped in and Caroline switched to squeezing Stefan's hand.

...

They got to the Salvatore boarding house soon thereafter. Caroline was the first one inside, finding her usual plush chair in front of the fireplace and letting out a groan. Stefan was hot on her heals, upon sitting the leftovers down on the coffee table he vamped over to fill two tumblers. Her smile was full of gratitude when he handed her the glass. Bonnie rushed in next, plopping down on the left sofa. An exasperated sigh left her lips and before anyone could notice, Damon sped in, shut the door and brought her a mug of his specialty coffee.

"Mhm, thank you coffee. For just existing," Bonnie spoke to the liquid.

Damon put on his best offended look, "Bon Bon. No thank you to the Barista?"

"The Barista?"

"Bon-"

"Thank you, my ever-sweet Barista," Bonnie held back a laugh.

Damon smirked. Stefan lounged in the seat in front of Caroline.

The blonde watched the vampire-witch exchange and motioned suggestively towards them. Hoping Stefan could piece it all together without an instruction booklet. Damon sat down on the floor in front of her, his head resting on the couch and his own coffee mug met his lips. Bonnie stared into the back of his head, Caroline deduced that the witch was holding back the urge to run her hands through his dark hair. Caroline also realized that she was now an official undercover matchmaker.

"This is nice," Apparently Stefan hadn't understood her look.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and cocked her head.

Stefan mouthed a 'what?'

"What are you two doing?" Damon spoke but both his and Bonnie's eyes were glued on the vampire-duo.

Caroline's mouth was agape as Stefan replied honestly, "I have no idea."

"Hey, do you have-" Bonnie started.

Within seconds the local newspaper was on her lap with a pen particularly close to the one she used everyday for 4 months.

Caroline internally 'awed' while chuckling on the outside.

"Shut up," Damon shot in her general direction. Bonnie looked content.

...

The latest pop hit bounced around the Salvatore's halls. Caroline's hips carried her from the dining room and back into the living room. An almost empty tumbler in her hand slanted from side to side and dangerously so. She flopped over the back of one sofa and landed on her back. The tumbler's liquid barely escaped. Stefan stumbled in after her, multiple curses spilling out of his mouth. Finally, he landed on the end of the couch, setting her feet on top of his lap. He held an entire whiskey bottle, swigging occasionally.

"Why're we drunk?" He asked with his serious vampire look.

She returned the serious vampire look, "Why aren't we?"

"We should go to sleep-"

"NOnonoNO," She sat up so fast, all she saw was black as her face came dangerously close to his, "We have to dance first."

Stefan chuckled and booped her nose, "You dance."

"You dance," She mimicked his voice.

His eyebrows pushed together.

...

Caroline literally crawled up the last few steps, reaching the top. She layed down, then, with her head falling off of the top step. Stefan was sat upright next to her, finishing his bottle. His third bottle. Caroline nudged his shoulder with her knee. Within seconds, he fumbled into the same position as her.

"Why'd you leave me?" Her eyes surveyed every section of the wall across from them.

Stefan memorized her face, "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to, Caroline."

"But you did."

"I did."

"But you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," His eyes never left her lips as she spoke, "I think it was a good growing opportunity for us. As friends."

He sighed and looked at the wall, "Good to know."

Caroline was the one to stare now, "I missed you."

His eyes trailed the trim, "I missed you more."

"I bet," She giggled, "I've heard I'm a great pick-me-up and a great breakfast buddy."

"Both are very, very true."

"Thanks."

...

Her legs were smooth and teasing. The arch of her back was torture to stare at but he could do nothing else. The soft curl of her golden hair flowing over each shoulder was so familiar and yet so mysterious. Her head layed on one of his pillows, just inches from his own. Stefan sucked in a breath, hoping he could watch her all night. All day even.

"I'm not asleep, you know."

Her voice startled him and he cleared his throat.

She smirked and peaked through half opened eyelids, "You're blushing."

"I'm embarrassed."

"Stefan Salvatore, not serious but embarrassed?" Her tone was gentle and sent a winter's storm down his spine.

He ran a hand over his face, "Yes-"

"-Stefan," She cut him off, moved closer and licked her lips, "I don't think I can fall asleep."

"Me either."

"Can I-" She cut herself off by putting on a determined look and pecking his cheek.

She giggled and rolled away from him, not knowing where that came from.

They both fell asleep soon thereafter, smiles wide upon their faces.

...

The most beat-reliant 90's song invaded her dreams and Caroline couldn't fight the sunlight any longer. Slowly opening her eyes, she briefly admired the sleeping Stefan beside her. One arm under the pillow, the other stretched out straight between them. He was rested on his stomach and apparently his shirt had been thrown off at some point in the night. She looked down to check her own attire. She had a shirt on, only it was one of his grey tees. Giggling to herself, she pulled out the proper drawer and exchanged her jeans with a pair of his sweats. A few memories of the night before came back to her then, and she sighed as she realized they hadn't done what could have been inferred by the situation.

"Where are you going?" His angelic features stumbled on to consciousness.

She froze, unwilling to let this moment to be true, "I was... going to join the two lovebirds downstairs.."

Stefan vamp-sped over to her, engulfing her hand in his own, "What about the two upstairs?"

There was a long silence. There was a long stare. There was a long laugh.

"Oh, come on," Caroline's smile made his embarrassment fly out of thought, "That's the best you've got?"

"I didn't have much to work with-"

"Why not just stay here?" Caroline mimicked his voice, "Now that would have been more suave."

He paused.

"Why not just stay here?"

She smirked.

"As long as that offer is good all day."

Stefan pulled a strand of hair out of her eye, "All decade."

"Decade? I think you can do better than tha-" His lips were suddenly on hers.

And it was the best offer she'd ever accepted.


End file.
